


i got a lot to be mad about

by evamohns



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bit confusing maybe?? sorry, i love elias, this is abt elias n isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamohns/pseuds/evamohns
Summary: Isak is in a doorway and he’s looking at a lost boy, with frozen peas on his fist and blood on his sleeve.





	i got a lot to be mad about

Isak has found justice at the hands of a boy, the boy is angry. The boy holds secrets that scold the end of his fingertips. When his fist meets Isak’s face it feels like enlightenment, it feels like another universe. It feels like fire. 

Isak tastes blood, it tastes like salt and your mouth after a night of drinking. It tastes like regret. He remembers what that feels like as he watches his spit hit the concrete, filled with blood like a cruel thing. It stains, the council will find it when they’re scraping chewing gum off the floor. He feels sombre, the boy spits as well.

Isak has seen violence, he’s heard it too. In the whispering of blonde girls that hide where they think no one can see them, behind privilege, behind a construed righteousness that their mothers taught them. What did his mother teach him?

She taught him how to love his sister, how to make bread and sew, how to use a screwdriver, how to pretend that you don’t care. She taught him how to walk down a street, with his mouth set and his eyes lingering on the fists of old, towering men, who look innocent in their frail bodies. “They have a hatred growing,” she would tell him “don’t ever look at them for too long.” He is made out of stars and it shows, more than anyone else Isak has met.

Those hands have built basketball hoops, they’ve found earrings under sofas and made someone smile. Those hands are all loving, love is funny sometimes though.

Isak texts Sara cruel words, he’d been whispered them at the bar with ice in his hand and blood on his face. Those girls think they had an alliance, someone who would fawn over their gossip like it mattered. (Those girls had asked Isak if it was uncomfortable to work with Sana, now that he’s, y’know.) Sara replies, and Isak wonders what it must be like to hate people at the sight of blood.

He wears it on his face, not with pride or victory or defiance but because he wants to remember what it felt like. He wears it to the corner shop and Jonas’ house and then on the tram. He wears it when he’s _home_ (his second one, not third) and lets Eskild take pictures to send to Linn.

Then, he wears it to Sana’s house. Her mother answers the door and she looks for a second scared (Isak resents Sara and Vilde and those men on the street who look frail but have fingers that tug and pull and rip fabric.) He tells her that he’s Sana’s friend and that he wants to see her badly.

Sana is in the boys room.

Even is at his parents’ house.

Isak is in a doorway and he’s looking at a lost boy, with frozen peas on his fist and blood on his sleeve. “I’m sorry.” He says and it feels like it came out of the boys mouth too. He will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> elias is a sweet boy who loves eternally and so is isak so.......cant wait for them to be best friends!!! (this is written as if it was elias who punched isak but rmr, actions can be provoked and everyone has acted foolishly)


End file.
